The vertebrate spine is made of bony structures called vertebral bodies that are separated by relatively soft tissue structures called intervertebral discs. The intervertebral disc is commonly referred to as a spinal disc. The spinal disc primarily serves as a mechanical cushion between the vertebral bones, permitting controlled motions between vertebral segments of the axial skeleton. The disc acts as a joint and allows physiologic degrees of flexion, extension, lateral bending, and axial rotation. The disc must have sufficient flexibility to allow these motions and have sufficient mechanical properties to resist the external forces and torsional moments caused by the vertebral bones.
The normal disc is a mixed avascular structure having two vertebral end plates (“end plates”), an annulus fibrosis (“annulus”) and a nucleus pulposus (“nucleus”). Typically, about 30-50% of the cross sectional area of the disc corresponds to the nucleus. Generally described, the end plates are composed of thin cartilage overlying a thin layer of hard, cortical bone that attaches to the spongy cancellous bone of the vertebral body. The end plates act to attach adjacent vertebrae to the disc.
The annulus of the disc is a relatively tough, outer fibrous ring. For certain discs, particularly for discs at lower lumar levels, the annulus can be about 10 to 15 millimeters in height and about 10 to 15 millimeters in thickness, recognizing that cervical discs are smaller.
Inside the annulus is a gel-like nucleus with high water content. The nucleus acts as a liquid to equalize pressures within the annulus, transmitting the compressive force on the disc into tensile force on the fibers of the annulus. Together, the annulus and nucleus support the spine by flexing with forces produced by the adjacent vertebral bodies during bending, lifting, etc.
The compressive load on the disc changes with posture. When the human body is supine, the compressive load on the third lumbar disc can be, for example, about 200 Newtons (N), which can rise rather dramatically (for example, to about 800 N) when an upright stance is assumed. The noted load values may vary in different medical references, typically by about +/−100 to 200 N. The compressive load may increase, yet again, for example, to about 1200 N, when the body is bent forward by only 20 degrees.
The spinal disc may be displaced or damaged due to trauma or a degenerative process. A disc herniation occurs when the annulus fibers are weakened or torn and the inner material of the nucleus becomes permanently bulged, distended, or extruded out of its normal, internal annular confines. The mass of a herniated or “slipped” nucleus tissue can compress a spinal nerve, resulting in leg pain, loss of muscle strength and control, even paralysis. Alternatively, with discal degeneration, the nucleus loses its water binding ability and deflates with subsequent loss in disc height. Subsequently, the volume of the nucleus decreases, causing the annulus to buckle in areas where the laminated plies are loosely bonded. As these overlapping plies of the annulus buckle and separate, either circumferential or radial annular tears may occur, potentially resulting in persistent and disabling back pain. Adjacent, ancillary facet joints will also be forced into an overriding position, which may cause additional back pain. The most frequent site of occurrence of a herniated disc is in the lower lumbar region. The cervical spinal disks are also commonly affected.
There are several types of treatment currently being used for treating herniated or degenerated discs: conservative care, discectomy, nucleus replacement, fusion and prosthesis total disc replacement (TDR). It is believed that many patients with lower back pain will get better with conservative treatment of bed rest. For others, more aggressive treatments may be desirable.
Discectomy can provide good short-term results. However, a discectomy is typically not desirable from a long-term biomechanical point of view. Whenever the disc is herniated or removed by surgery, the disc space will narrow and may lose much of its normal stability. The disc height loss may cause osteo-arthritis changes in the facet joints and/or compression of nerve roots over time. The normal flexibility of the joint is lost, creating higher stresses in adjacent discs. At times, it may be necessary to restore normal disc height after the damaged disc has collapsed.
Fusion is a treatment by which two vertebral bodies are fixed to each other by a scaffold. The scaffold may be a rigid piece of metal, often including screws and plates, or allo or auto grafts. Current treatment is to maintain disc space by placement of rigid metal devices and bone chips that fuse two vertebral bodies. The devices are similar to mending plates with screws to fix one vertebral body to another one. Alternatively, hollow metal cylinders filled with bone chips can be placed in the intervertebral space to fuse the vertebral bodies together (e.g., LT-Cage™ from Sofamor-Danek or Lumbar I/F CAGE™ from DePuy). These devices have disadvantages to the patient in that the bones are fused into a rigid mass with limited, if any, flexible motion or shock absorption that would normally occur with a natural spinal disc. Fusion may generally eliminate symptoms of pain and stabilize the joint. However, because the fused segment is fixed, the range of motion and forces on the adjoining vertebral discs can be increased, possibly enhancing their degenerative processes.
Some recent TDR devices have attempted to allow for motion between the vertebral bodies through articulating implants that allow some relative slippage between parts (e.g., ProDisc®, Charite™), see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,314,477, 4,759,766, 5,401,269 and 5,556,431. As an alternative to the metallic-plate, multi-component TDR (total disc replacement) designs, a flexible solid elastomeric spinal disc implant that is configured to simulate natural disc action (i.e., can provide shock absorption and elastic tensile and compressive deformation) is described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0055099 to Ku, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference as if recited in full herein.